


泰利昂旅行事件簿

by sudi829



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※试着又写了一次二人旅。标题是乱取的(´･ω･`)※自娱自乐，真私设如山。角色观点上含有一定的CP要素，阅读前请注意。





	1. 泰利昂旅行事件簿

——那是在盗贼与学者彼此相约着踏上了旅途的这一段期间里，发生于某处的一件小小的经历。

 

从裹在身上的盗贼斗篷下伸出的两腿踏着一双短靴，无声而轻快地踩着脚下铺了砖的路面。这一名从步伐之中就透露出了一分悠闲的年轻人，如今正独自迈步在一条宽敞的街道上。

时值傍晚。

默默地享受着白昼的暑潮已然褪去后余剩下的凉爽气温，边以旁人难以轻易注意到的幅度，在柔软垂落下来盖住了身体的那件斗篷底下隐隐有所动作的他，此刻就看似是如单纯的在散着步一般地沿着街道的轮廓向前走着。

或许是周遭的气氛着实是过于清闲了。眼下在年轻人赋闲的头脑中，甚至不免要隐隐地回想起来于展开分头行动之前，由自己的这一双眼睛所见到的那一名身为学者的旅伴，侧身坐在旅店房间的书桌前伏案阅读的身影。

当时，在确定自己和旅伴已于当地定下了一个稳定的落脚点后，他正是出于想要再多加熟悉一下本地的情况以获得更为真切的土地感，而做好了出门的打算。

就在此种打算之下，等到将自己那把经过了一番细心擦拭的短剑再次收回了盗贼斗篷下的腰间，走到房门边的他在临行前，也曾主动出声询问过那一名看上去同样显得颇为有空的旅伴——询问身为学者的塞拉斯，在此之后是否也有离开旅店四处走走看看的打算。

“怎么，看来我们的学者老师今天是不打算出门寻找未解之谜了？”

自年轻人口中道出的这句询问，无疑是一如既往地掺杂着因彼此之间已极为熟稔，故而也就全不知收敛的不客气。可在此句询问下，应声向着旅伴偏过头来的学者开口还以的回答，听着却是比起平日里要显得更为懒惰一些。

“是的，今天我没有出门的打算。”

他看着坐在书桌前的塞拉斯在一次顿声之间，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“——虽说本来确实是有一个无论如何也想去看看的地方，也想邀请泰利昂君与我同行。但非常不巧，我在刚才向旅店打听到，就从前几天开始……”

由此一来，本就有些含糊的低声咕哝，到此干脆变成了应答者口中的一声叹息。学者叹了口气，继而重新对着捧在手里的书本投去了仿佛是想要寻求慰藉的视线。

“……总之很遗憾，现在是去不了那儿了。”

就倚在门框边站着，年轻人得承认，自己实则是没能彻底听清楚学者兀自道出的那些低语的全部。但只凭耳中所闻的一小部分与眼中所见的一小部分，仅依赖这些精简的信息，倒也是足够他体会到塞拉斯对此事怀有的那一分真切遗憾。

他又抬眼多打量了自己已没再多作声的旅伴几秒。并且恰是在这短短的几秒之间，顺势认出了学者此时拿在手里的那本书，正是此前于办理入住手续之余刚向店家讨要来的临时读物，心思敏锐的盗贼也就全然猜着了自己的旅伴在仔细的品味当下心中那股失望的苦涩之余，多半还迫切地想要专注起精神、扑入进阅读的怀抱中去的心情。

因此他也没再多追问下去。

“是吗？”只以这一句简短的反问作为回应，这名年轻人在轻声地道了句“那我走了”之后，便从门框上直起身体，迈步走到了房门之外。

而再过片刻，就在反手将房门在身后完全掩上之前，那名想必是已然陷入进了书中行文的旅伴从门缝里还以的一声慢过一拍才传入他耳中的“走好”，比起说是答话，那腔调听来倒更接近于是在朗诵了。

 

他正是被这一声朗诵出来的道别，送到了客房的门外，后不出一两分钟，便又从旅店的门外径直遛达到了城里宽敞的街道上。

这倒也没什么不好；将重心从脚尖移动到了脚跟，独自走动着的年轻人在心里念叨。

毕竟他们于一日临近黄昏时，方才窥看见了旅路前方城门的剪影，并在进城后就直接入宿下榻进了城里的旅店。他知道在自己和旅伴如今所身处的这一座城里，一同行动的二人都不曾事先提及过任何需要特别写上旅行日程的预定——

如此一来，确实也就没有什么非得让二人都一同离开落脚点的必要了；更何况……确定是分头行动，这样对自己也是刚好。

在他那张难得地写着悠闲的脸上，始终抿着的嘴角至此亦总算略有松缓了下来。

因为除开出门增加土地感这一不算特别迫切的理由之外，的确是还另有某种已能被堪称为是每日例行的练习，让他想要赶在这黄昏时分的空暇中尽快完成。

没错，就在这条完全无需担心遭遇到任何突发麻烦的黄昏街道上。

便是顺着头脑中如此的所思所想，在这名年轻人被斗篷所遮挡的胸前，也就微微地突出了一连串因指节不断活动而反复轮流抬起的轮廓。

说及一双属于盗贼的手，那本来就应该是不分左右或惯用与否，都随时确保好用和灵活的；而之于这一名做事多少带有些秘密主义的年轻人而言，他也向来都尽量秉持着自身不在他人、尤其是熟人的注意下进行这项练习的原则……

于此，终归是全然收起了先前还多少停留在那名并不在场的旅伴身上的思绪，年轻人双眼中的目光在一次迈步之间，迅速地扫看向了四周围一圈；一条颇为宽敞的街道上无比热闹的街景随之入眼，并及时地提醒了他，如今的自己正身处在一座立地于港湾地区的大城市之中。

就在这只要抬起头来，便能够隐隐瞥看见灯塔投射出的光亮不时扫过天边的城市里，伴随着商船与客船不间断的进港和出港，沐浴着傍晚时夕晖的街道也散发出了一种蒸腾的活力——不管是搭乘马车的亦或是步行的，路上的行人总不见断绝，因此在别处本该是已临近了歇业时间的各类商店，换到这里也并未表露出任何将要关门的打算，而是每一家都各自点起了挂在门前的灯，做好了一直经营到深夜的打算。

毫无疑问，不论是经由水路还是陆路，对于抵达并打算造访此地的旅行者来说，遍布在这座城里的每一条街道都是很值得一逛的。

而此时此刻，尽管喧闹的港口和翻涌着浪涛的海面，实则都远在与这一名正悠闲地进行着观察的年轻人相隔了全城街道和建筑物的对角之上，但黄昏时能走马车的大路上也依旧是微风阵阵。

就在尚未因天色的变更而转为离岸风之前，最后几轮自海面吹来的气流，不仅是向岸带来了雨水的可能性，也还额外吹来了其他许许多多的东西：隐隐约约的海水咸味和各式各样商品的气味，行走的人气、花的香味……本应杂糅的气息到了这条街上，竟变得能够在同一阵风中彼此极为协调地混合在一起，也就着实让沐浴其中的人体会到了一种极为新奇的舒适。

这风不错——年轻人的心中不由得起了这样的夸赞，并在这声夸赞落下的后一瞬间又继续补充道——气氛也不错。

出于职业习惯的使然，他本该是十分自然地混迹进眼前与身边那些丰厚的人群之中去的。

可在这当下，却是又有另一种理由使他明确地感受到了眼下的自己最好还是多少收敛起自身那种早就习以为常的手癖。

若说是为了增加土地感而四处走动，比起人尽皆知的大路，还是一眼注意不到的小道更具有亲身摸索一番的价值。故而在这一刻，比起遵循着由职业造就出来的习惯，反倒是与身俱来的性格让他变得在默认于自身并没有任何特定目标的此时，不愿多走到容易引人注目的热闹地方去。

所以，就在特意伸出左手，摸了摸恰好有幸在这一会儿工夫里经过自己身边的一两个男人的口袋后，没有取得什么比半空不满的钱袋更加特别收获的他默不作声地将到手的东西放进了怀里，随后十分灵活的掉转了脚下短靴的足尖、极其轻松地带着斗篷略微飞扬起的一角，拐进了连接于路边阴影之中的那一条与步入其中者同样不甚起眼的小路里——并且就在面朝向的视野从宽敞中有所收束的后一秒，这名年轻人就立即从体感上注意到了相隔在自己迈出的前后脚之间，那分属于二重天地的区别。

缺少了不停吹拂来的微风，这一条连接着巷口的小路相较于外头的大路要更显得安静，而且嗅来难免有些平日里积攒下来的霉味与其他一些潮湿的气味；整条狭窄的小路那本就仅够独自一人通行的宽度，在没走几步后便被附近某家酒馆用成箱喝空的酒瓶堵上了一半，使只能侧过身来通行的人冷不防要与贴在墙上一扇紧锁着的后门擦胸而过。

小路是越往里走越阴凉的，但在尚且可以听见外头热闹声响的地方，抬起头来就还能看见和街道上相同的晚霞。

边从不得已地持续了数秒钟的侧身之中扭转回了脚步，享受着如今周遭这份虽显粗糙、却能够让跨入其中者感到别一种安心的宁静，年轻人边在不停变动的身体动作中打开了不久前才放入怀中的钱袋，接着从中取出了一枚利夫硬币。

随即，他那只并非是惯用手的左手便开始在斗篷下摆弄了起来——有那么十几秒钟，有意使硬币两面上的图案依次绕过左手上的每一根手指，再经由掌心推送回到虎口反复，他的精神只是专注于这一项颇为考验技巧与协调性的练习。

然而就在精神已然集中过了一阵子之后的某一个瞬间，也是极其突然的，于年轻人灵敏的听觉之中竟又颇为突兀地捕捉到了一丝特别的响动。

“……——艾丽……艾……”

这无疑是一丝很低的人声。

这很低、又很纤细的人声，从他面前岔开向左手边的小路尽头传来，仿佛在呼唤着什么。

由此多少分散了些注意力的年轻人蓦然停下了脚步，并且就顺着这人声，朝向相隔自己不远的左侧小路尽头移目望去……

待到后一秒钟，凝望着那一大半都如他所料地为灰色墙壁所占据的视线，这名年轻人面孔上一双浅绿色的眼睛也无声息地眯了眯。

他正是在这望去的方向上看见了那一个俯身蹲在小路的尽头里，像是在拼命地寻找着什么的女孩——全因这景象称得上稀奇，年轻人双眼中的视线于此也就暂且停留在了那个女孩的身上。

这自然是一番与潮湿且满是霉渍的周遭显得格格不入的景象。而再接下来，就顺着从自己身后的天空中投下的还算亮堂的夕晖，这名本职为盗贼的年轻人仅凭一眼便看出了一个大概：尽管罩在衣物最外头的就只不过是一条耐脏的麻布围裙，可通过露在围裙上有着精细褶边的两只袖口和露在围裙下料子不错的裙摆，单有这些细节，就已足够他看出这身行头是出自于一个较为宽裕的环境……

换言之，眼下蹲在小路尽头的绝不是自己一名小小的同行，而是个正经人家的孩子。

当察觉到了这一点，这名年轻人不禁挑起了自己一侧的眉毛。

这是怎么了？想来不论是在哪座城市里，这种又阴又暗的小路都并非是这样的小鬼该来的地方。

他忍不住暗自嘀咕起了这样的观点。并且，也就多半是碍于嘀咕着的同时忽视了该及时掩藏起自身的气息，又没多过上几秒，这名年轻人就眼见着那个蹲在小路尽头的女孩亦像是听见了有什么人靠近的动静般地转过了头……

由此一来，展开在他眼前的这一幕场面就变得比刚才还要更为稀奇了。

彼此相隔着几步远的盗贼和女孩——他们双方，先是有些尴尬地打过了一个照面，随即便在这一堪称奇妙的场合里，不约而同地开始了一番互不出声的凝视。

就是在这一刻，年轻人停下了原先仍旧于斗篷下摆弄着硬币的左手。

似乎是能从那个女孩投以自己的视线之中感受到一种属于这个年纪的孩子独有的警觉和固执，极为不得已的，他只好在这一番半是强迫的对视之下，做好了先出声搭话的准备。

这也全是为了不引出其他什么更多的麻烦……就在心中如此做着揣摩，年轻人先是暗叹出了一口气；再往后，当真正开口时，他说话的语速和语气，就都已变得和平素大不一样了。

“——这种时候，可不该在这种地方玩呀，这位小姐。”

伴随着抬高的假声，使用了尽量友善的口吻和措辞，他竭力将笑容挂在了嘴角，让自己看来就显得像是一个结束了一天劳作后，恰好路过这里的正经人；而这一番基于经验的考虑也确是没有留下什么失误，就在盗贼的努力之下，本来陷入了僵持的局面也渐渐地被熟练表现出的演技所打开——

等到这一番听来全不带恶意的建议传入了听者的耳朵里，年轻人便看见蹲着的女孩也在眨了两下眼睛后收起了那一种独到的警觉，转而站起身来，接着还无暇多松一口气，便如同记起了什么般地打量了一眼头顶的天色。

“糟了，已经这么晚……啊，谢谢您的提醒……”

有些结结巴巴地向面前的年轻人道过了谢，女孩边有些仓促地在围裙上擦了擦被各种霉斑污渍弄脏了的双手，边小心翼翼地将扬起的目光再度投向了面前的年轻人。

他注意到女孩又盯着自己看了片刻。

“——您经常走这条路吗……？”

“想必走得比小姐更多。”

出于对自身眼力的自信，盗贼毫无犹豫地吐出了一句谎言。他继而瞧见那女孩像是还憋着什么话想说般地低头深吸了一口气，并且终于在重新睁开眼睛与自己展开对视之后，鼓起了向一个陌生人询问的勇气。

“我、我想请问，请问您来的路上见过‘艾丽’——我是说，一只脖子上系着蓝色丝带的白猫吗？”

将过于含糊的说辞听入了耳中，年轻人摇了一下头以示自己没有见过。与此同时，自认有生以来对什么猫都没扬起过太大兴趣的他，也在此刻将各种说辞在脑海中转过了一圈。直到最后懒于再多考虑下去，他便只是顺其自然地将听闻见的状况毫无用途的反加以了一次概括。

“我就说怎么到了这种时候，还会有小姐出现在这里。原来是这位小姐家的猫走丢了。”

“不是的……”

多半是穷于解释之故，站在他面前的女孩一下子涨红了脸，原本垂在围裙上的双手也紧张地玩弄起了扎在两侧耳后的三股辫——或许是之前总将注意力放在别处，又或许是女孩的辫子在蹲下起身的过程中曾被从身前甩到了身后，打量着女孩的年轻人这才注意到在她垂于左肩的那条三股辫上，倒也扎着一条蓝色的丝带。这丝带和女孩正连连眨着的眼睛是同一个颜色。

“艾丽不是我养的猫，只是之前我发现她受伤了，所以把她抱回家里，希望能治好她……”

嘴里边说着话，边再次低下了脸，那女孩用一如既往的纤细声音低喃着：

“然后，在昨天……对不起，是我太自作主张了。我想要和恢复了健康的艾丽成为朋友、成为家人，所以作为友好和亲近的证明，也给她带上了和我一样的丝带……她一定是生我自作主张的气了，才跑走的。”

——原来是野猫。

一直耐心地听着女孩解释到了这里，年轻人不由得在心里发出了一声咋舌。就到此为止，既然已了解清楚了这一件本就颇为简单之事的全部内情，他也就顺带在心中给予了简单的判断：逃跑的野猫多半是回自己原来的地盘去了——没有一点与之相关的线索，只单凭一个女孩的搜索范围，恐怕无论如何也是没法把猫找回来的。

故而是出于一丝好意，这名年轻人才在此时对着女孩再度开了口：

“那可真是令人遗憾，但有些时候，分别也是没有办法的事情……”

然而这一句好心的劝解，却在尚未全部被他自口中道出之际，便为一声急切的童音所打断。

“——我明白、我明白……但是……”

他看见原先扭着辫子的双手，于此从蓝色的丝带上移开了。

“但是……虽然明白……可我想至少再见到艾丽一次，和她道歉……所以才在昨天跟丢了她的地方……”

一口咬定了自己的信念，眼中的视线和自脚尖伸出的影子一起投向了小路的深处，女孩不愿意走。在不愿意走的女孩那双微微低垂着的眼睛里，如今已闪烁起了泪光。只是在这泪光之后，却还有坚持不懈和真诚的光辉在一并闪烁着。

这就使得看着的人难免要出声发问：

“难道你今天一整天都一直在这附近找？”

边抬手擦掉了眼泪，女孩应声点了点头。而问完了这一句的年轻人，从他眼中垂下的目光，由此亦跟着停留在了女孩的脸上。

这可真是……缘于将这一切都看在了眼里，眼下面对着女孩的盗贼也低声叹了口气——要说在这一声叹息之中，倘若包含有一半的无奈是出于维持演技的需要，那么剩下的另一半便是发自于叹息者的真心了。

“……好吧，我也帮你找一找。”

年轻人口中的话音在此顿了顿。

“但不保证能找到。也不能保证猫肯和我回来。”

正是出于自己竟会起意要多管闲事的无奈，他道出的声线也在一瞬的怠慢之下，有些恢复了一贯的低沉……便是在觉察到了自身怠慢的一瞬间，年轻人略显冷淡地从落下的叹息声中扬起了自己的视线；而于这冷淡的视线之中，他看见了凝视着自己的女孩，似乎也因此发觉到了站在面前的陌生人并非只单纯是个刚结束了一日的劳作、碰巧路过这里的友善正经人。

可全没有就此表露出一丝害怕的意思，那个已经擦干了脸颊上泪水的女孩，在此刻以十分认真的神色向着提前道出了申明的年轻人点了一下头。

“我明白了……比起自作主张，我想要尊重艾丽的意思。”

简短的协议由此达成。随后，又多经过了几秒钟的沉默，年轻人再次开口问道：

“名字呢？”

在这突来的询问下，稍有迟疑的女孩也跟着轻声回答：

“艾丽……”

“不是猫。你的名字。”

就与那一双浅绿色的眼睛再加以了片刻的对视，明白过来的女孩随即快活地眨了一下自己的眼睛。

“爱丽丝，我叫爱丽丝。”

稍一颔首，以表示自己记住了至今为止听到的全部情报，接着习惯性地眯了眯眼睛，他决定再重申一遍自己的另一个观点。

“——这个时间，可不是一个好人家的小姐该在小路上独自游荡的时候了。还是请你乖乖回家等消息吧。”

而这一句真诚的劝解，也换来了比此前都更显干脆的回答。

“如果您要来找我……我家是道具店。就在外边的那条街上。不论白天还是晚上，客人看着招牌就能认出来。”

“很好，非常好，说不定哪一天我也得受你家照顾。爱丽丝。”

边以重新抬高的声线说着半真半假的客套话，边一直目送离开的女孩就此步出了这一条小路潮湿的出口、走到了微风吹拂的热闹大路上，这一名年轻人才让自己脸上的神色恢复到了自然的模样。

然后，就将下巴埋进了身上的斗篷之中，于这一层阴影的遮挡之下，他转而自嘲地笑了笑。

在港湾地区的大城市里——找一只野猫……而且自己还是初来乍到的旅行者，甚至比起一个道具店的女孩还要更加的辨不清道路通往的方向……

——不可能找到的，他几乎是在回顾过这番念头的后一秒就肯定了这一回事；然而……尽管就只不过是普普通通地任事态发展到了这一地步，但既然已经出声答应了，他也并不想随随便便地就违一个小姑娘的约。

将视线从连通向街道的那一处出口上移开，转回向脚下这一条必定还通向别处的小路，他于此重新平顺了抿起的嘴角，抬头瞥看了一眼天边那片还远未到彻底沉落时候的晚霞，不甘空闲的左手也就再次开始于斗篷的遮掩下，摆弄起了捏在掌心的那枚硬币。

没办法——就在熟悉一座陌生城市内无数条陌生道路的过程里、在自己每日例行的练习结束前，多多少少低着头地四处走一走看一看吧。

 

若要说小路中的一场偶遇和因此定下的小协议，在这名年轻人的心中留下了暗自的斟酌——那么再接下来，就仿佛是打算模仿一枚利夫硬币在左手指间交替留下触感的频率，年轻人脚下所踏的短靴也不停地向前迈出了与之相仿的节奏。

而只需要保持着这一节奏继续往前行走，穿梭于小路中的行人便很快会发现到不论是潮湿、霉斑，还是堆积的空酒瓶，这些缺乏生气的东西都到底只不过是这一座港湾城市中的一小部分。

就在极为轻巧的步伐之下，再与积攒于阴暗处的湿气相伴不出二十分钟，年轻人便按照自身的原定计划亲身摸索完了这一条中途再没遇上他人的小路。

伴随着一阵再起的微风扑上额发、一片嘈杂的喧闹声扑入耳中，张开在盗贼眼前的视野亦重新变得了开阔起来。

以右手按着斗篷，尽量不引人注目地侧身走出了小路的阴影；迎着夕照，他抬眼打量起了周围，随即便发现到此前穿过的那一条自一侧宽敞街道起始的小路，其另一头实则也连通着另一块闹市街区。

换言之，从一个密集的人群通往另一个密集的人群……年轻人不由得在额发下微微抬了抬自己右侧的眉毛：

挑中了这条小路，可真是走对了——

正是这一个堪称愉快的发现，让刚亲身体验过一番的他不免要感慨起这座城市的街道布置对于一名盗贼而言，无疑是再亲切合适不过的；并且哪怕要他放开自身职业因素上的需求，只从一名旅行者想要尽快加深土地感的观点出发去看，在此一处穿过小路亦可抵达的闹市街区上也绝不缺乏能被视为明确辨识标志的新发现。

——尽管同是一条往来行人肆意不绝的大路，却和对侧那条沿路固定开业有商店的宽敞街道全然不同；纵使走在这一条路上也能听见生意的吆喝声，可聚集在这一侧的店家竟全部都是没有店面的小摊。

这里正是一处专门安排给经陆路或海路抵达此地的行商人做买卖的市集，而且如今沿街悬挂着的一连串装饰灯笼正在被人逐一点亮。或许是有夜市将要在此开张。

出于谨慎和好奇心的交杂，这名年轻人再次举目张望了一遍那些装饰灯笼下的街道，而落在他张望目光之中的则是一条街道上被各种彩色的布围交相连接起两侧轮廓。显然正是那些各不相同的鲜艳色彩毫无间隙地紧紧拼凑在一起，自然使得前来光顾者能够一眼看清各个摊位的位置，也使得这一条街上为摊位布置所决定的路线变得极易辨认。

收起了身在此处就注定要充盈满色彩的视线，年轻人浅浅地吸了口气。

这里的路算是看清了。那么……

另一个目的呢？

便是在这一念头从头脑中冒出之时，他的视野也下意识地从高处移到了低处。

虽说是没有一门心思地去履行与女孩口头定下之协议的打算，但自己好歹还是把那件答应下来的事情记在了心上——多少怀有着这一自觉的年轻人，默然回忆着那些不久前才从小小的委托人口中听说过一遍的特征。并且正是在这快速地向四下投出了具有明确指向的观察眼光之余，他亦打从心底里地涌起了一番新的感叹：

——立足原地，放眼周围；这还真有点调查未解明事件的味道……

于此以来，就在这一次转念之间，年轻人那浅绿色的眼珠也灵活地在眼眶中转过了一圈。

哪怕自认为是向来不曾对猫怀有过什么太大的兴趣，可他也并非是完全不知道寻找这一类“失物”时的诀窍。毕竟单是依靠常理就能揣测得到那些不喜粘人的野猫除开觅食之外，是绝无可能多在这种人群杂乱的地方逗留栖息的……

一旦认定已整理清楚了自己头脑中的思路，年轻人也就同步有了自身的判断绝不会失误的自信。

故而面对着能一眼看清大概的夜市街道，迈开双脚步入其中的年轻人，就仅是有意在几处尚且还做着开张准备的饮食摊位前多驻足了片刻；且待到这些零碎的观察都宣告无果以后，他便也加快了脚步，赶在夜市开张的拥挤于周遭聚集起来以前，迈步穿过了这一条于情于理都无需再多逗留的街道。

而再接下来，从观察周遭的视线中及时收回了自身的注意力，边嗅着挟带于其中的咸味渐渐变得薄弱的拂面微风，稍稍因此眯起了眼睛的他也转而考虑起了自己之后该去的目的地：

不如趁着天色转暗前的最后这一段时间，直接徒步走去自己有些兴趣的港口看看……

就在这一刻，重又于这一座港湾城市黄昏时分那阵阵颇为悠闲的风中恢复了清闲心态的他，的确是隐约地起了这样的想法。

可就赶在这一满含自我提议的想法完全成形之前，踩于年轻人脚下的那一双在真正定夺下目标方向之前便已率先拐着弯绕过了一处街角的短靴，却是先一步地带着他踏进了走过交叉点之后的另一条街道上。

——风中的嘈杂人声因此有所远去。

再度抬起眼来打量了一番周围，他发觉到自己眼下抵达的街区虽说是与上一处热闹的市集仅有一个拐角之隔，但走在这一条路上的行人较之隔壁，却明显是要稀少上许多。

聚集在那一边的稠密人群，没有被相通的道路引到这一侧来。

尽管灯塔投射出的光线与渐转过风向的微风所朝向的海面，都还在相隔着若干条街道的远处。可之于一名对这座城市的布局和认识都还并未完善的旅行者而言，当这分奇妙的宁静笼罩在了周围，他便难以想象这样的一条街道竟是与热闹的市场和喧嚣的港口同在一座城市里。

是涌现在心中的意外感，让年轻人的步伐于观望之中又多沿着街道的轮廓向前走了几步。

此处看来固然不是商业区，但也不像是住宅区。

路面是照旧铺上了砖。但在铺砖道路空荡的两旁，就如同是还不急于搭建起什么建筑物般地留有许多植被，而仅有几间的建筑上则零星地悬挂着画有翻开的书籍、又或是墨水瓶的招牌；在已然看惯了此前市集上鲜艳布围的现在，这些招牌的用色都无一不像是被水冲洗过一遍般的朴素。

而再往前几步，这条比其他街道更短的路便走到了尽头——此时此刻，这名站在街道尽头的年轻人因仔细打量之故而微微地皱起了眉头。

这是这座城市里一个紧挨着城墙的街区。以至于最终落入他眼中的东西，也正是这样一间建立在城墙附近的建筑物——就于最外侧，有规整地围绕住建筑物一圈的铁栅栏与一扇关闭上锁的雕花铁门相连；在铁门的前方则立着一张告示牌。

“……‘市立博物馆。内部预定修缮，即日起暂停对外开放’。”

他轻声诵读着牌子上的字迹。随后，又发出了一声低叹。

“原来如此……”

没想到竟还有这种地方，而且比起周围的其他建筑物，这里的占地面积还着实不小——真不愧是大城市。

可到了后一秒，无所谓地吞下了这些自身实则并不感兴趣的评价，仅是出于职业上的习惯，这名身为盗贼的年轻人已开始用眼睛大致扫看起了那些多半是起安保用途的铁栅栏；并且，只是在略一打量之下，他便发现了尽管这一栋声称是博物馆的建筑物四周的铁栅栏都竖得颇高、且每一根之间的间隔也很是细窄，足以防止有闲人擅自翻跨或穿越过去……

但只唯独是在贴近城墙根的一块隐蔽之处，那本该彼此平行、笔直竖立的铁栅栏向着路面投下的影子里却呈现出了一处不该有弯凹——

悠闲地迈开了双腿，几步走进了头顶的夕晖为城墙备下的那片阴影之中，他又从近处略做了一些观察，随即便发现到这确实存在的弯凹已不是近期留下的了，可显然能够作为供人翻过铁栅栏的踏脚。而极其恰好的是就在这处弯凹的正下方，眼神敏锐的盗贼轻而易举地便从因铺路的砖块被人为撬开而伸出了野草的泥土上，瞧见了几个类似于五瓣花般的痕迹；这显然是猫的脚印，而且很新。

……我看不仅是内部，最好连外围四周也一并修理一下为妙。

垂着视线盯住了这一处由某个草率同行在不知多久前留下的所作所为，边在心中发出真切的感慨，再稍加琢磨了一番弯凹的铁栅栏和在其下方残留下的或可被称之为“线索”的痕迹——这一名盗贼也不免于片刻之间陷入进了沉思之中。

能有这样的发现，自己是运气好，还是运气差呢？

无需和同样在浅色调之中宣告着历史感的招牌做比较，人也能看出告示牌上的字迹与地上的足迹一样尚且很新；而往常会在开馆前出去、闭馆后回来的猫，还会在近期回到馆内，这也能够说明建筑物内部的环境至少在留下脚印的时点，变化还不大。

再加及自己现在……站在周遭宁静的街区上，盗贼侧耳仔细听了听，随后便肯定了自己的耳朵并没捕捉到任何从铁栅栏之内传来的大动静。

该怎么办好呢？

年轻人察觉到眼下自己的思绪正走到了一个关键的岔路口：

“博物馆”，这地方单听起来值钱玩意儿就不像少，哪怕是在修缮期间，也保不准还留了些令人愉快的摆设在内部——要是自己潜入了这种有趣地方的事情被什么人给发现了，那也必然会给自己如今身在旅店里的那个旅伴添事。

……可换句话说：不被发现就行了。

他再次警惕地打量了一眼周围，继而明确地看见周围本就稀少的行人，如今都已经不见了踪迹；多半是在自己思考和观察的期间尽数被隔壁街区临近开张的夜市给吸引走了。

随着将视线再度收回到眼前，他不禁为自身这一天才般地热爱多找麻烦事的念头，低声吹了口哨。

反正自己本来也不是什么正经人，而且……私闯入室的事，自己难道干得还少吗？

擅长、有理由、却不进去看看——日后回想起来，指不定会不会为此捶胸顿足呢？他可是半点都不想体会那种不痛快的感觉。

故而在他那收于斗篷下的左手指间，本正不停摆弄着硬币的动作到此再次有所暂停，而这一枚小小的道具随后又被灵巧地塞回了那一只随手摸来的钱袋里。

再到后一瞬间，凭借右脚上抬起的短靴踏住了铁栅栏上的弯凹，只无需几秒钟，这名身为盗贼的年轻人便纵身翻过了面前建筑物这第一道草率的安保。

 

纵身从外侧的路面轻盈地翻越进了铁栅栏的内侧，踩在盗贼双脚下的柔软短靴底哪怕是从高处往下方的砖面上着陆，也照旧没发出什么太大的声音。

落地后的年轻人全无犹豫地以几步小跑抵达了眼前建筑物外墙上与自己相距最近的窗前，在熟练检查过了这一扇开在半人高处的窗户本身和窗内的情况之后，便从腰上摸出自备的工具伸进了窗缝，轻松地打开了那一道没多加上锁的窗闩。

他轻巧地从这一扇窗户，潜进了这一栋称之为博物馆的建筑物内；而就像所有内部没有开灯的建筑物那样，在这迎来了日落的黄昏时分，这一栋博物馆的室内比室外要暗上不少，但还暂且不至于让人的眼睛看不清周围。

本着理应随时将自身制造出来的痕迹恢复回原状的念头，年轻人先回身关上了那一扇为自己从外部推开的窗户。便也是在作出这一举动之际，经由一次无意的瞥看，他发现到了此刻的自己正恰好站在一块悬挂于墙上的指示牌附近。

就趁着光线还足够看清时，他粗略地打量了一眼这块指示牌上的内容，随即发现了在这共两层的博物馆内，一二楼层的展示都具有各自明确的主题；其中二层的展览虽是固定为向来客展现港湾地区的风土人情，但一层的展厅却总是用作举办限时的主题展会，所以展品也总是定期更换的。

心里因此对潜入的建筑布局更有了些数，年轻人从指示牌上移开了视线，接着又以稍大些的幅度观察起了自己的周围……

他发现号称为预定将要进行的内部修缮，果真是还没有真正开始。至少那些摆在博物馆内一层的展品都大多还留在原位，没能被及时打包搬走。

于是，边关注着周围的情况，他边在多加予以留意着那些展品的基础上缓步往前走着。

而一件接一件的展品，就都在走马观花间，逐一映入了那双浅绿色的眼睛中。

——绘有奇特花纹的壶，一些精巧的瓷杯，具备饱经过实战之陈旧感的刀或仅用于装饰佩者腰间的细剑，还有定睛直视也无所谓的风景画和想要与之避开视线的人物肖像画……

在最起初，年轻人只是于平淡中略带些新奇地穿行在各个展示台之间；但随着脚下踏出的步数越是增加，就越发有某种惊讶感逐渐翻涌上了他的心头。

并不是周围的环境有哪里奇怪，而是自己的想法……年轻人在不断迈出的步伐中体会着自己的心境。

如今翻窗而入的他，自然是走在博物馆惯例用于举办限时展览的一层展厅内；而在暂停对外开放之前，此处似乎正限时举办着主题为“八方旅行”的展示活动。

故而整片奥尔斯特拉大陆上各方各地的特产品，眼下都正在这些透明的展示台上齐聚一堂。

就在这些繁多的展品之中，当然是不乏个头不大且看来有趣的东西。可比起甄选有没有什么值得就地收下的“纪念品”，或仔细研究该如何不留痕迹地打开展品上的罩子，令年轻人自己都深感吃惊的是，眼下最为鲜明地徘徊在自身心头的那一重感想，竟然会是……——如果那名今天打定了主意要赖在旅店的房间里，死死抓住书籍不肯出门的旅伴也能来到这里、看看放在这里的这些东西，那个学者老师多半会开心地指着每一样东西都说个不停吧？

便是在如此一番逗留于心头的感慨之下，待到重新抬眼看向了那些环绕于身边的展品，身为盗贼的年轻人也甚至开始变得有所察觉：就以其中几件展品显眼的特征来判断，自己也许还曾有幸在与塞拉斯的闲聊之中，事先听说过属于它们的逸闻。

那些沉睡的记忆，至此不禁要在一次短暂的屏息之间被逐一唤醒……

这一件是在沙漠地区的酒馆里，而这一件则是走在森林地区的路上；这是坐在平原宅邸茶桌旁的时候——甚至于这一件，是不是就在吹着海风的最近？

稍稍低着头经历了一段短暂的判断和思索，当再度从记忆中回过神来时，这名年轻人也难免勾起嘴角轻笑了起来。

——看来和那家伙一起行动、受那家伙照顾的副作用，如今是已然在自己的身上显现出来了。

以至于身处在不同的展品和展品之间，他发觉到尽管是身为盗贼，可此刻的自己面对着这些未知的东西，倒也变得想要多看一看、多了解一些……

此时此刻，他真切、且发自心底地这样想。

然而颇有些遗憾的是，就在他动用着双眼，将自身的目光分享给这些展品之际，能纯粹用在观光上的时间却像是到此为止。

有什么响动从不太远处的地方传来，也一并唤回了年轻人的警觉。

看来是没空多分心欣赏了。很快意识到了这一点的他经由一次熟练的俯身，转而将自己的踪影掩藏到了展示台的后方，并在此之后，又耐心地多等待了数秒钟。

而伴随着时间的流逝和天色的转变，这会儿的室内亦较之刚才要更为阴暗了一些。所以比起真正看清发出响动之物的实际样貌，他是先行通过那一颗深埋在遭受驱动之外壳内的魔力核心散发出的光亮，加以分辨了出来：是魔导机关。这里巡逻动用的不是人力，而是魔导机关——

也许外头的铁栅栏当真就只是一圈烘托气氛的装饰……

多少纠正了自己的观点，年轻人由此之余又想起了在自身曾有过的另几段旅行途中，那些为他所进进出出过的各户收藏有名贵物品的大户人家里，也遍地尽是这种东西。而且说好对付，也确是不难处理；可在独自一人时遇上了，想要彻底的予以解决，那终归还是有些麻烦的。

毕竟就按照此前处理类似机关时留下的经验，再考虑到将机关散布于此处的实际用途一并加以判断，他已可以大致猜测着倘若随随便便地予以破坏这些巡逻用魔导机关，虽说是不会造成类似于就地爆炸的惨烈后果，但即刻响起的警铃和多半已事先设置好的警戒网都将会迅速的引来更多同种类的机关……

况且，既然这里是市立博物馆，也就没人能够保证在得以耳闻到的警铃背后是否还会响起更多的警铃声；而那些无从听见的警铃又难保不会通过魔导网络的连接，最终传递到这座城里的自警团或卫兵那里——

……还是从最初就躲开为好。

以双眼警惕地盯着魔导机关在巡逻中侦查四处时，一同摇曳在半空中的魔力光亮，年轻人的心中亦打定了主意。

就先从眼前的这个开始。

应着思绪抬起的右手，随之搭在了所藏身展示台的边沿。他蓄力并做好了展开行动的事先准备，直到自己的身影与魔导机关侦查的视角将要交错的那一瞬间，用右手撑起了身体的年轻人便以一次利落的翻身，从上方绕到了机关的背后。

披着斗篷的身影在低空划出了半轮圆弧。随着短靴的靴尖安静的落地，重在展示台另一侧俯身的年轻人又迅速隐藏起了自身的气息，继而暗自点了一下头。

——果然是没有“听觉”。

注视着那一台未能发觉到被人绕开的魔导机关在来回侦查过左右的情况后，便沿预设好的路线向前离开，他也在松了一口气的同时验证了自己的头一个猜想，且随即再度提出了另一个新的猜测：

既然有这样的瑕疵，那大概会用“数目”来弥补吧？

而这一猜想也很快得到了证实。用不了多久，他便注意到如今自己所走的外围路线是每隔两分钟就有一台机关经过；至于靠近展厅中心的部分，恐怕是还有别的机关以其他路线展开巡逻。

故而默数着时间的经过，身为盗贼的年轻人在谨慎的判断之中时而潜行、时而躲藏、时而等待、时而快步；有赖于灵敏的身手和敏锐的判断力，想要及时避开魔导机关的搜索对他而言并不算难——甚至是出于只身在馆内的探索进展得很是顺利，这名年轻人还不免起了考虑杂事的闲心：虽说自己是没那个打算，但假如被魔导机关的侦查捕捉到了行踪……那时会发生什么？又该怎么做？

便是在如此时走时停的兜兜转转中，这栋博物馆的一层好歹是被看尽。

确认了自己已大致将此处的各个展示台都逛过了一遍，暗暗感慨预计的探索也达成了一半，年轻人加快了脚下的步伐，赶在遇上下一台巡逻过来的魔导机关前，率先一步登上了馆内那道前往二层的台阶。

而在真正以穿着短靴的双脚踏上二层的地板之前，背贴住墙面站在台阶上的他又照例打量了一圈落入视野之内的情况。

紧接下来，就按照一眼能够看清的魔力光亮，他判断到在二层运行的魔导机关显然比起一层要少上许多。

或许是敲定安保方针的人认定了贼都会从一层入侵。这样想着，他无声地眨了一下眼睛：又或许干脆是考虑到了以盗贼的角度看来，这些在二层进行着的展示也确实是不像一层定期更换的主题展品那样有意思。

的确就与这名年轻人潜入馆内时曾看过一遍的指示牌介绍相符。

设立在博物馆二层的固定展览，似乎是意在于向来客展示港湾地区的本土风情，因而在此前提之下，被摆设出来加以展示的东西也就与一层的那些大不相同了：所在城市的等比例缩小模型、从港口被更换下来的旧船锚、行商人的模拟摊位、手拿羽毛笔和墨水瓶的初代馆长兼领主像……

出于在步行获得土地感的途中已亲眼见证过了一遍展览品的实物，所以面对于这些彰显着当地特色的文化展示，年轻人只是粗略地看着，并不时地注意着周围。

也就在放开了注意力的此时，他的耳中亦随之听到了动静。

那动静很低，听来也有些纤细——

“——喵。”

判断到了这一声动静是从馆长塑像旁传来的，以防万一先行闪身躲进了临近的展示台之后，从年轻人眼中投出的视线，随即朝着动静响起的那一侧看去。

……是猫没错。

哪怕被魔导机关底部如鸟笼般伸出的支架扣在了墙角，但那猫此刻仍有不断拿爪子抓挠机关的精力，估摸是没被困住很久。

年轻人继续定睛观察着，接着又借由从魔力核心中散发出的光亮清楚地看见了被逮住的正是一只白猫。而在猫脖子上本该扎成蝴蝶结的蓝色丝带眼下虽是被扯散了，却依旧还紧紧地系着，没有脱落。

这可真是幸运。

意识到了如今自己发现的就恰是预定要寻找的目标——后一秒，从年轻人的嘴里发出了轻哼：尽管免去了追捕的必要，还是得费点心思把那家伙救出来才行。

而就在做好了决定的后一刻，从盗贼的口中却又吐出了一声短促的叹息；但并不全然是由于嫌麻烦……

虽然以藏身在展示台后的视角，能够看清的视野有限——可有限的线索也已然足够他猜到这一被结结实实逮住的场面……多半没那么简单。

于此浅浅地吸了一口气埋进胸中，目光之中则透出了一股显露出其身专注的尖锐。年轻人毅然离开了展示台的遮挡向目标靠近。并且就在刚迈开双腿走出不过几步远之后，他的耳中也果真是如所料那样的听见了另一道声音：

有另一台魔导机关，自年轻人正对侧的展示台后出现；当那颗深埋于外壳内的魔力核心在他的眼中闪起光亮之际，从被核心所驱动的外壳上亦发出了咔哒咔哒的启动音。

显然这第二台魔导机关是早已在此待机，而待机的目的自然不外乎是以防逮住的入侵者挣脱逃跑，又或是守株待兔于可能另有的帮凶出现。

面对着如此的状况，年轻人也不禁比起先前更为显而易见地叹息出声。可他的头脑却没有因此停下，反倒是越发飞快地运转了起来——

虽说只要动手破坏它们……也就是打碎供给驱动能源的魔力核心，就能简单地让机关立刻停下。

但冒然破坏核心只会额外引起刺耳的麻烦。

想要不引起麻烦，自然是不能破坏……不破坏核心却要让机关停止运作的方法……

年轻人注视着快速朝向自己靠近过来的魔导机关。随即，又另有一番可靠且理应有效的思绪转而涌入了他的头脑。

——说起来……问过呢。

就半是为了自己日后遇事时的方便，也半是想要看看那一名博学多才的学者老师，到底是不是真的百事精通。曾有那么一次，就穿插在其余琐碎的闲聊之间，这一名身为盗贼的年轻人曾主动询问过旅伴的塞拉斯，到底该以怎样的手段控制住那些在历史与魔法这二门学问皆有高深研究的王立学院里，也日常调动使用着的魔导机关。

自己正是在那个时候，获知到了一个方法……

当经由短暂的回忆记起了那一个方法的同时，年轻人也再度睁大眼睛，迅速地判断了一遍自身当下所面对的情况：

好在仍旧停留于墙角的那一台魔导机关出于履行堵住落网“入侵者”的职责，并不会向第二名对象主动袭击过来，故而需要正面处理的，也就只有已然扑向了自己的这一台；况且，恰恰有赖于墙角那一只被逮住了的“同伙”，这些魔导机关用于捕获“入侵者”的方式也因此明晰了。

他的视线由此扫过了向自己扑来的那一台魔导机关。

便是在这一台魔导机关的外壳下方，从无声打开的数个口子里，都各露出了半截在预备阶段尚还未完全伸出外壳的支架。至于开在外壳上方的那一处侦查眼，如今则是牢牢地锁定在了年轻人的身上。

一旦捕捉到过一次入侵者的身影，可三百六十度旋转的侦查眼，就绝不会再看漏目标的行踪……

意识到想要用自己知道的那一个方法对这一台魔导机关加以处理，就还须得先行解决这一点，他边以右手拔出了腰间的短剑、动用剑刃抵住了向自己伸来的支架，边在此同时灵敏地侧过身子、迈步施以了一次躲避。

待到了后一刻，当确信自己已与魔导机关相隔开了超过可以进行捕获的最大距离，这名年轻人亦重新向着方才迈出了步伐之处转回过了视线。而于此落在了他眼中的，便恰好是在前一击落空之际，即将扑向展示台的魔导机关在碰触到展品之前一瞬间即刻转弯、调整好了体势再次向自己扑来的模样。

毫无疑问的，这一仿佛能够识别面前“障碍”的本体且加以闪避的举动，自然是显露出了此台魔导机关的性能之优秀。然而，亦恰恰是缘于此一次干脆利落的闪避之举，又另有一个最为基本的常识，也由此在年轻人的眼前获得了证明：

不论处在怎样的状况下，也绝对不能卷入周边的看守品；这正是作为安保使用的魔导机关时刻必须遵守的第一要义——

以审视的目光盯着魔导机关理应有所约束的行动，自年轻人双眸中投出的神色，也随之显得如他握在手中的短剑般锋利起来。

想必这就是突破关键的切口。

而就在此番察觉到了切口所在之思绪的指引下，躲避的脚步、格挡的挥剑，所有半是依赖着直觉、又半是在心中经过了慎密考虑后做出的动作，都在当事人与魔导机关的一系列周旋之间变得更有目的。

后退，躲闪，再后退，再躲闪。

他保持着相隔开一段固定距离的后退步伐，引诱着魔导机关前行的动向。直到大约六十秒的时间在无声的步伐中流转而过，这名谨慎的年轻人才终于在预判好了的某一处，止住了原先不断移动着的足尖。

当绕着一两个展示台、于小范围内略作了一圈兜转后，如今的他已能够听见细微的猫鸣就近在自己的脚边——此刻的年轻人面向着那台契而不舍地冲自己追来的魔导机关，而在他的背后，则距离那一座作为此次追逐起点的初代馆长塑像，仅差一步之远……

正是在这似乎被逼入了死路之际，他以看似打算束手就擒的模样，紧盯着靠近过来的机关。就映在他浅绿色的双眸之中，从魔力核心中散发出的光亮已然近在眼前。

已经很近了——但必须再近一些、更近一些……

调整着呼吸的频率，他暗自念叨着、专心等待着。直至机与人、追捕方与被追捕方彼此间相隔的距离抵达至近的前一刻，凝视着魔导机关外壳上那为捕获入侵者而伸出的支架前端，就在一次急促落下的呼吸间，踏着短靴的脚尖猛地带着脚踝往侧面扭开——

他在千钧一发之际极险地侧身躲过了捕获。

但没空为这一次有意设计的成功庆幸。

就在追来的魔导机关为避免撞上馆长塑像而紧急制停的短暂功夫里，年轻人已顺利地向左闪到了机关的侧面。

从魔力核心中发出的光依然照着前方。

便是趁着魔导机关的侦查眼感应到目标动向、并驱动外壳跟着向左侧转过身之前，灵巧地将握在惯用右手中的短剑低低地抛起、再用左手一把接住；身手敏捷的盗贼在这一刹那之间，按照曾为学者所告知过的方法，将手中的短剑柄向位于侦查眼右侧整二公分开外的位置，用力且精确地敲打了下去。

而后一瞬间，就与外壳上发出的钝响同步，年轻人感受到了从握着的剑柄上传递回打碎了什么般的手感。

伴随着微微响起的火花噼啪声入耳，他也因此得以判断到先一秒敲落的短剑，是正确地切断了那一道负责将核心内的魔力运输到外壳上的驱动回路。

 

——成功了。

年轻人垂眼盯着魔导机关。眼看着一旦遭致破坏就会立刻响起警铃的魔力核心依然如常地亮着光，但机关外壳却因无法接收到驱动信号而倒在地上无力动弹，始终闷在胸中的一口气终于从他的嘴里叹了出来。

能这么顺利的解决这一回事，可真是多亏了那个学者孜孜不倦的讲解。

边这样想着，年轻人边把仍旧握在左手中的短剑也顺势在掌心中转过了一圈——而对于盗贼的每日例行练习来说，这也算是个不错的突击考试。

“就等人发现了修理修理你吧。”

如此低声地对着瘫在地上的机关咕哝了一句，他的视线随即调转——然后……

至于你嘛——

就这样在心中默念着，年轻人手里的短剑也再次举起。

……第二台。

落点精准的短剑如法炮制地敲坏了结结实实堵在墙角不曾动弹的魔导机关那暴露在外的驱动回路。单手连同无法自主收回的支架一起掰开了已然停止运作的魔导机关，盗贼伸出的另一只手以不输给动物警觉的迅捷，眼疾手快地一把抓住了猫的后颈提起到了半空中。

他的目光由此跟着上下打量了一番，接着发现到猫没有受伤；幸好，毕竟自己可不是什么对流浪猫温柔相待的小女孩，在这里也没法妥善地给伤口做处理。

而被人抓在了手里的猫则是最起初拼命地挣扎过了几下。

但很快的，似乎是出于某种独自为生的生物独有的矜持、加及对于同类特有的熟识感，这番没什么用处的挣扎在数秒后停了下来。

“没错，这种时候是中招的人不好……愿赌服输吧。”

年轻人念叨着，蹲下身子的同时，改作双手把猫举到了胸前。

——从窗外透进来的暮色已然只残剩下了些许。

在这一刻，就仿佛是要与之一同熟悉周遭渐薄的光线；绿眼的盗贼和绿眼的猫，两双同为浅绿的眼睛在渐暗的天色中互相紧盯着彼此。

年轻人的手指轻轻地勾着那一条系在猫脖子上的蓝色丝带。固然他从来不能与动物进行对话，可在眼下，他却好像是能够有所感应。

所以，便是在这番来得突然的感应之下，盗贼也如耳语一般地开了口；以一种极低的音色，说出了自己此刻真实的感受。

“受人照顾了，可不能一声不吭就走啊？”

尽管那只是极为低闷的话音，但说者的吐字很是仔细。而听者也仔细地听着。

年轻人的视线注视着眼前。

在他的眼前，那只被抓住了的猫也有一会儿没吭声。

然而待到沉默的片刻过去之后——以前爪一踏那举托着自身的手腕，敏锐地抓准了脱身时机的猫一举从年轻人的手中窜了出去；不过这因脱身而得以与年轻人分离的身影，此后却并没有向着任何一方逃走，而是继续踩着方才抓住自己的那一条结实手臂，一溜烟地从跟随举起的双臂一同抬起的下摆开口，钻进了年轻人身上那一件盗贼斗篷里。

一双浅绿色的眼睛由此迅速地眨了一下。

——算你识相。

伴随着猫钻进了斗篷里，感受着贴在自己左手臂上那一层温热且毛茸茸的触感，轻哼出声的年轻人再度起身，然后朝着前方迈出了步伐。只不过这迈出的步伐也还照旧行走在位于博物馆二层的展厅之中。

作为内部各处全都修建成了展厅的建筑物，这栋博物馆较之寻常宅邸，确是要稍加拔高了各层的纵长。但只需登上一道台阶后便能抵达的第二层，离地的距离也还不算太夸张。故而比起自寻麻烦地回到戒备森严的一层，当然是直接从这一层的窗户脱身要更为合适……

对于事后的“逃脱”就像对于事先“潜入”一样颇有心得，年轻人于此利索地向开在建筑物二层侧面的一扇窗户走去。

并且，就以走到窗边之前这一段小小的空荡为契机，回顾着方才自然而然地开口吐露出来的那一句话语，便是连这名年轻人自身也难免要在不由自主皱起眉头之际，为那一句道出口的感慨而思绪万千：

说起受到“照顾”，自己也受到过他人不少的照顾。

有一些人的面孔在此时与短暂却真切的回忆相伴着，一同于年轻人的头脑中逐一浮现，为回忆者带去了难以言喻的脚踏实地感和安心感。

就仿佛是在验证着年轻人至今为止每一步的生涯，于延绵而来的思绪之间，总有一张张熟悉的面容不断地在逐渐递进的记忆中不停的轮番出现；直到记忆的纺锤甩出了一根最长的丝线——随之延伸的思绪也就一口气抵达了在相距眼下极近之时，才刚于旅店的房间内暂且出声与之道别的这一段最末的记忆。

而在这最近，就是“那个家伙”了……

待到思及至此，年轻人的眼神不禁从回忆的画面中游移而出，变得以一种略显零碎且稍带跳跃的目光四下瞥看着对于自己来说本已并无所谓的周遭——也正是有赖于此番观察之举，这一名眼神本就敏锐的年轻人才得以在无意之间找到了那一个穿插在展示台与展示台之间、紧贴着墙角摆放的架子，还有仍旧被放在架子上的某一些东西。

以这种虽不起眼却被坦然公开地摆放在外的态度，这东西多半不是什么莫名其妙的藏品……

当下作出了判断，脚下靴尖的朝向也由此稍加以了偏转。年轻人想要走近看个究竟。而到了后一秒，面对着这一个于偶然之间发现的架子，就在挑起的眉毛下头，盗贼也难免自再起的思绪中任凭自己微微上扬的嘴角露出了一抹笑容：

口口声声说着修缮、修缮，结果到头来还什么东西都没撤走的博物馆，看来不再过个一年半载是不会重新对外开放的……

那么……

“我收下了。”

果断地伸手从架子上取走了其中一份一并收进了斗篷之下的怀里，他继而转过身去灵巧地打开了手边的窗闩，接着又从这一扇敞开的窗户，向着窗外愈发弥漫的夜色一举跃出——

就此带着满怀的收获踏上了回程，年轻人交替迈着踏在脚下的短靴，以快却毫不仓促的脚步穿过了来时宁静的街区、张灯结彩的夜市、偏僻阴湿的小路，抵达了微风拂面的宽阔街道；随后只稍稍抬起头张望探寻了片刻，便如事先所听闻般地找到了那一块显眼悬挂着的招牌。

几步走进了这一间悬挂着道具店招牌的店铺，他有意却又颇为自然地对着仍在看店的店主夫妻拉高了自身生来低沉的音调，只在俯身递出“委托品”时，偷偷以本色对着名为爱丽丝的女孩嫌差事麻烦般地皱了皱眉头，可随即又勾起嘴角点了点头。

而再往后，当步出了这家道具店，这一名再度走回到了大路上的年轻人也就难免于一次短暂的驻足之间沐浴着迎面吹拂而过的一阵微风，默然地作了一次深呼吸：

从吹来的风中，照例混杂进了千百种商品的气味，却只唯独缺失了独属于海水的咸味。

故而就在这一阵如同提醒般的离岸微风之中，将自身的吐息也混入了风里，年轻人发自心底地松了一口气，并且也于此加以意识到——这一次绕了一大圈路的散步，至此终于是抵达了尾声。

 

身披一件盗贼斗篷的年轻人，轻快地举步走在铺有一层砖的平整路面之上，步伐悠闲又没有半点多余的声响。

当他沿着这一座热闹城市里固定的那一条宽阔街道原路步行回到旅店门前时，笼罩在他头顶的天色已全然自留有余晖的傍晚，化为了布满繁星的夜幕。

此后再不出数分钟，年轻人已如离开时一般轻手轻脚地推开了旅店的房门，并且又在进门之前先行探头打量了一眼房内的情况——紧接下来，他便对那一名果不其然还坐在房间里伏案于阅读的学者，低声嘟囔了一句：

“回来了。”

这嘟囔与迈入房间的脚步声一齐打破了凝固的时间。

“……欢迎回来。”

前一秒还在浩瀚学海中纵情观摩的蓝眼睛应声眨了眨。

而到了后一刻，合上了捧在手里的读物，总算回过了神来的学者仿佛是这才懂得如何去加以注意时间的流逝那般地，将张望的视线投向了旅店房间的窗外。

随即，年轻人听见了自己的旅伴就以入眼的夜色为话题，向着自己开了口。

“原来已经这么晚了……街上有什么有意思的传闻吗，泰利昂君？”

就像是打算用好奇的询问来迎接从外头回来的年轻人，名为塞拉斯的学者继续以愉快的口吻出声说道。

深知自己今天在外的散步实则要比通常时间更久一事，总归会被旅伴轻易的揭穿，年轻人仔细地看了一眼如今已从窗边回过了头来，正对着自己温和地微笑着的学者。由此放开了的心事的他，也就无所顾忌地绕过了房内另一把空着的椅子，直接坐到了床边上。

“——算是有吧。”

边装作若无其事地做着回答，年轻人的手边伸进了自己藏有诸多物件的盗贼斗篷之下。此后，只略微的摸索过了片刻，轻松地从斗篷中取出了什么的他便伸手将某一件东西递给了学者。

“土产。”

若是由旁人的视角去看，那一件被年轻人拿在手上的东西，乍看之下像是些经手工装订在一起纸片；就在这些白色的纸片上，似是隐约抄写有一些字迹，而字迹与字迹之间也仿佛还手绘着几张小小的插图。

将临时向旅店借阅来的书本扣在了书桌上，学者转而接过了年轻人递来的东西。接下来，仅是稍稍地翻开那些纸片扫看上了一眼，在塞拉斯那张总是保持着神色文静的面孔上便露出了难以掩饰的惊讶之情。

“这是……——市立博物馆的参观手册？”

因久闻其名而想要实地拜访，却得知不巧正赶上内部修缮；为此深感失望的学者，原是以为此行就连馆中展品的影子都无从见识……

年轻人能够猜到，留在旅店内的塞拉斯是已然花费了整一个黄昏以消化此次不够凑巧的遭遇。故而如今将这一份宝贵的资料亲自拿在手里，一声饱含惊喜与疑惑的感叹，便让那一双时时刻刻都渴求着知识与更多见闻的眼睛立刻释放出了光彩。

“这是在哪里找到的，泰利昂君？……为什么会知道我想要这个？”

就面对着迫不及待地向自己同时投来了两个问题的旅伴，年轻人到此也终于忍不住地露出了笑容。

“是啊，为什么呢？”

看来自己的确是偷出了那一件最为合适的“纪念品”；固然心中已然出于见识到了此刻展露在学者脸上的神情而有所确信了这一点，他却依然像是打算要维持住自身做事时的秘密主义原则那般的，不肯好好地给出回答：

“可能是……我看透了学者老师的心吧？”

——而且也能当成是支付一直以来所受到的关照……以及对于还将会受到的一些照顾进行预付吧？

面向旅伴弓身坐着，凝视着眼前那一张已为自身所深记在心的面孔；如此一语道罢的盗贼就像身心都得到了充分满足的猫一般，在这一刻颇为舒服地眯起了自己的眼睛。

 

—FIN—


	2. 附加资料

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※附录上一些个人设定。

【NPC介绍】

————————

爱丽丝

9岁

城里道具店家的女儿。

心地善良、有些害羞，但骨子里也有一股终归要继承父母成为商人的坚韧和不服输的劲头。

非常想和捡到的野猫艾丽成为真正的朋友和家人，所以对于在自己自作主张地想要系上丝带的举动下逃跑的艾丽，心里十分过意不去，想着要和她亲口说一声“对不起”。

但在艾丽被好心人找回来后，发现艾丽并没有生自己的气，而且也很愿意住在道具店里，心里非常高兴。

今天也和艾丽一起在街上悠闲地散步，开心地玩着最后总能够找得到彼此的捉迷藏和其他别的游戏。

※携带物品：爱丽丝的丝带·左（不可偷窃）、手帕、糖果

 

————————

艾丽

2岁

早已忘记了断奶不久后就离开了自己的母亲的面容，如今已经是城里可以独当一面的野猫一匹了。

只是之前出于大意，才在与其他野猫的领地争夺中受了伤。又累又饿地倒在路边时，被路过的爱丽丝捡走带回家中照料。

身为猫却很重情义。心里其实也很感谢照顾自己的爱丽丝，然而高傲的自尊心却无法允许孤高的野猫轻易地向女孩表达出自己的好感，因此始终对女孩保持着若即若离的态度。

至于说到此前从爱丽丝身边逃跑的理由——有一半的确是受到了脖子上从未有过触感的惊吓；而另一半则是……意识到想给自己系上丝带的爱丽丝，竟一直以来都把自己当成了女人！心里大受打击，故愤而离家出走！

不过现在已经完全习惯了脖子上的丝带，甚至还出于能和爱丽丝成对而每一天都沾沾自喜。

※携带物品：爱丽丝的丝带·右（不可偷窃）、风之精灵石(大)

 

————————

初代市立博物馆长

62岁

兼领主、城商协会长、港口开放负责人、夜市举办人……等一系列对城市发展有益之职务于一身的老人。

虽说是出生在港湾地区的贵族，年轻时却曾留学于平原上的某所学院，深受当时学院校长所推崇的“知识的分散”之理念影响，并将其视为自己终身的座右铭。

认为让本地居民“看见世界的美妙”就是自己身为领主的职责，所以策划筹办了聚集有各地行商人的夜市和免费对外开放的博物馆。为充实博物馆一层定期变更主题的展览，也时常会拿出自己的私人藏品予以公开。

上了年纪后，渐渐开始将领主及其他一些需要体力的职务放手给拥有相同理念的独生子。但唯独“馆长”的头衔无论如何都不打算放弃。

据本人说充满知识的空气有利于延年益寿，所以闲暇时会到博物馆及周边散步。

眼下最大的困扰是为了防止“入侵者”而在馆内设置的安保，经常误抓住同样进博物馆散步的猫。正打算借此次内部修缮的机会对魔导机关做一些优化调整，也因此稍稍拖延了开始修缮的日期。

※携带物品：手帕、打磨得很光滑的银怀表、HP回复葡萄（特大）

 

————————

被偷了钱袋的男人

28岁

在城里的港口做着指挥商船卸货的工作，到今年已经是第八年了。从经验上来看是老手，从职位上而言也算是个小头目。

家里有位美丽却很严格又眼尖的太太，所以平时赚得虽是不少却很难存下私房钱。

本打算在今天将三个月来私藏的零花钱都用在去酒馆小酌几杯后再回家，可临到酒馆才发现放在上衣口袋里的钱袋不知何时已被人摸走了。

故而只好垂头丧气的老实回家。但也因此早一步吃到了家里足以抚慰身心的温暖饭菜。

※携带物品：钱袋、SP回复李子、送给太太的花束


End file.
